


A Powerful Stranger at Baker's Market

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [9]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Oneshot, Poetry, Shopping, Wordcount: 100-500, petty revenge, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: On a simple shopping trip to Baker's Market, I come across some undesired trouble while dealing with a dress seller.





	A Powerful Stranger at Baker's Market

One day at a dress shop,  
I met a man selling tights,  
For money he wanted to swap,  
But I really wanted some fights.

***

"Got any fights?" asked I.  
"For that's how I'll spend my money."  
"No fights here!" said the guy.  
He seemed to find it quite funny.

***

"We've got some lovely rings,  
I'll give you a very fine price."  
"I'd rather have some slings."  
The man blinked rapidly thrice.

***

The man seemed exceptionally tall,  
And his manner was strangely amused.  
He wasn't what I would call natal,  
Great disdain he noticeably oozed.

***

Like others, he thought I was odd,  
Some say I'm a bit powerful.  
Still he gave me a courteous nod,  
As if he thought I was plenty flowerful.

***

So in search of my goal I departed,  
But before the dress shop could I leave,  
The man came running full-hearted,  
"I  _can_  help you I believe."

***

"Tights, fights, you shall find.  
Rings, slings, you can get.  
You must now open your mind,  
And get down to Barker's Market.

***

So to Barker's Market I decided to go,  
In search of the fights I craved.  
The winds it did eerily blow.  
But I felt that the day could be saved.

***

There were stalls selling chips,  
Buns in many shades.  
There were even stalls selling lipps  
People were scattered from many trades

***

I was greeted by a peculiar lady,  
She seemed to be rather powerful  
I couldn't help thinking she might be quite shady.  
I wondered if she was at all flowerful.

***

Before I could open my mouth,  
She shouted, "For you, I have some fights!"  
I headed towards her, to the south,  
Past some rings and tights.

***

"But how did you know?" I asked,  
"Do you want them or not?" she did say.  
Silently, the fights she passed.  
Then vanished before I could pay.

***

As I walked away I hard a crackle  
Or was it, perhaps, a hushed cackle?


End file.
